Handcuffed 2
by leloi
Summary: Written in response to a IYEFF challenge... posted here because my plagiarist has the first one up and hints that she may publish a sequel. So I'm beating her to it to prove that they both are MINE. If you want to read the first response to the challeng


Handcuffed 2

By Leloi

"I won't!" Inuyasha growled, stepping away from the Kagome.

"Inuyasha…"

"Don't be such a spoil sport. It's just for dinner," Yuki replied, giving the young man an appraising look.

"No!" The dog demon replied, pulling away. The one cuffed to him was helpless to follow. "I won't be played with…" he seethed.

Kagome nodded silently, keeping pace with him.

"How do we get this off?"

"We don't. They have the key."

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, turning to glare at Kagome. "I'm… stuck with you?"

"Well… until you can break them off…"

The dog demon shook his head. "I don't have my powers until tomorrow morning. You know that."

"Then I guess we're stuck."

Inuyasha stopped before the well and looked back over his shoulder at the two girls, still standing and staring at them. "Then we'll have to wait for morning," he sighed heavily, walking towards the house.

Kagome stumbled, trying to keep up. "Where are you going?"

"We can't go back like this… we'll be killed."

Kagome nodded, jogging to keep up with the faster paced dog demon in human form. She opened the door.

Mrs. Higurashi peeked out from the kitchen. "Back so soon… oh my…" Her eyes fell on the handcuffs.

"Inuyasha will be spending the night," Kagome said, not daring to pull her eyes up from the floor.

"Of… of course." Mrs. Higurashi gave the dog demon a gentle smile. "Dinner will be ready soon…"

Kagome nodded and dragged Inuyasha upstairs with her. She opened the door to her room and flung her bag onto the bed. Luckily the straps were big enough so she could slip out of them with a bit of contortionism. "I'm… sorry," she breathed, not looking at him.

Her bound hand moved as he sat on the bed before her. "Just… don't do it again. At least not when I'm in this form."

She nodded and sat down beside him.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was… told to."

"Do you always do everything you're told?" the boy replied with a half-cocked eyebrow.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when Mrs. Higurashi's voice drifted through the bedroom door. "Kagome, Inuyasha… dinner is ready."

Kagome stood with a smile, dragging the dog demon behind her. "Great, I'm famished."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha protested, but he followed her out the door and back down the stairs to the kitchen. He had no choice but to sit beside her. His lack of experience with families made him self conscious about his eating habits. He doubted seriously that the Higurashis would take kindly to his gobbling down the food in front of him as if it was his last meal.

Kagome frowned at the cuff on her right hand. How was she supposed to eat when Inuyasha's hand was attached to her own?

Inuyasha glanced at their connection. With a resigned sigh his arm went limp, allowing her to move it as she pleased. All his attention went to his free hand.

Dinner was consumed with very few difficulties. Inuyasha and Kagome managed to knock over one cup of tea when the dog demon forgot that his left hand was being used. It splashed down her blouse, causing a few chuckles from around the table. Inuyasha turned bright red.

After the dishes had been cleared away, Kagome dragged Inuyasha back up to her room.

"Well… THAT was fun," Inuyasha grumbled, flopping down on her bed.

Kagome sighed and sat beside him, absently rubbing at the tea stain on her blouse. For a moment everything was silent except for their breathing and the small sound of her fingertips against the fabric.

"Don't do that," Inuyasha's guttural words finally broke the silence.

Kagome's eyes flickered to the dog demon. His eyes were resting on her blouse. Her eyes fell back to the place he was staring at. A slight bump showed where an excited nipple lay beneath. Kagome's cheeks flushed scarlet when she realized which hand she had been using to rub at the stain. Inuyasha's hand dangled beneath hers, helpless to blush against her belly.

His hand pulled both of theirs away from her chest and onto his thigh. "So… I guess you should sleep… I'll sleep on the floor or something."

Her head nodded absently as she gazed at the floor.

"Are you tired?"

"Are you?"

"Never."

Her eyes flickered up to his face. Exhaustion and something else shadowed his features. With a sigh she lay down and rolled over on the bed. There was a tug at her wrist.

"My hand… it's caught."

Kagome didn't move. She stayed where she was, feeling him tug slightly on her wrist. "Kikyou never would have done something like this, would she?"

His hand stopped moving as he shifted his position to better accommodate their connection. "No… But then she knew nothing could hold me… She didn't know about my affliction."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"What would be gained by telling her?"

"What is gained by telling me?"

"I didn't tell you… you found out."

Kagome gave a sigh and rolled back over to face him. Inuyasha took the opportunity to slide off the bed and onto the floor. "Would you have told me?"

His eyes focused on her. "If I had been the same person I was before I met you… no. But…"

"But what?"

Inuyasha shook his head and closed his eyes before resting his head on the edge of the bed. "But… I've grown soft. It scares me sometimes. I wonder what's going to happen to me. Will I die because I'm so weak?"

"You aren't weak."

"Yes I am. I'm much weaker than I was before. Much weaker than when I met Kikyou."

"Why? What happened?"

"I met you." His right hand scratched at his nose for a moment.

"I'm… sorry."

Inuyasha's violet eyes opened and blinked up to meet hers. "Don't be. This weakness… It may get me killed but… It feels… good."

Kagome stared back at him in confusion. "What kind of weakness is this?"

"Weakness of my soul…" He gave her a soft smile. "My body is fine… never been better. Facing strong enemies…"

"Your soul?"

Inuyasha nodded, closing his eyes again. "My soul is weak. It needs… something."

"Everyone needs something, Inuyasha… to make them complete. It could be anything. Power, fame… love."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and for a moment something burned there. "Yes… I suppose you're right. We all need something." His eyes focused on her. "What does your soul need?"

A small smile lingered on her face. "Right now… I have what I need."

"Family… friends… home…" Inuyasha counted off with his own small smile.

"There's something else… I think it's the same thing you… want."

The dog demon stared at her for a long moment. Finally he looked away and slouched beside the bed. "You make me so weak… How can you? How can you do this to me? I used to be so… and now… Why me?" His words came in moans and whispers. "Sometimes I think it would have been better if you let me stay asleep on that tree."

"Do you hate me that much?" Her words came in near sobs.

"NO! No, I don't hate you. Gods, woman…"

"Then tell me…"

"I can't say it. Not yet, anyway. I can't."

"Why?"

"It's too… it can't… express how I… I don't have the vocabulary."

"Can you… show me?"

His eyes flickered with something primal and almost dangerous. A hunger that had been denied for so long awakened itself. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I think I do. Show me…"

With a grunt he pulled himself up onto the bed. "I won't hold back…"

"I know…"

"I'll probably end up hurting you."

"I'll take that chance."

"And it'll mean we…"

"Just show me… how you feel."

With a savage growl her body was yanked to his chest. Shivering at the power hidden in his human arms, Kagome wondered briefly what the effect would have been had this been any other night. His fingers clutched at her flesh as his lips claimed hers. There was slight jingling of chains as he moved their hands down, trying to touch something. Those hands stopped and his free hand made the journey. Fingers fumbled under her skirt, pushing her legs open and sliding under her panties. One finger and then another pushed into her. "So… hot…" his lips mumbled against hers.

As sudden as the attack had started, it stopped. His lips gave a shallower kiss and his head moved down to rest on her chest. His fingers pulled out of her and he absently licked them clean. "It's an overwhelming feeling at times… to take you… it would be so easy. I'm stronger than you are physically…" his voice trembled. "But I want this feeling to be what we both want. Now that you know… I'll hold myself back until you're ready." Inuyasha stared up at a very flushed Kagome.

"You… want me?"

The dog demon nodded silently.

"And you'll wait for me?"

His eyes focused on hers. They blinked before his chin moved up to catch her lips again. "Until the day I die…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Shut up," he mumbled through their lips.

"But…"

A soft growl escaped his throat as his fingers found their way back down to where they had entered her before. His lips gave a satisfied smile with her moan. Experimentally his fingers wiggled within her, feeling her warm, wet insides. "Be quiet."

Kagome's hips pushed up to meet his hand. Her beautiful body twisted beneath his, trying to deal with all the sensations his hand gave her. The palm of his hand was crushed against something that made her want to feel more. His insistent fingers made it very difficult for her ignore the deep need she felt. How often had she satisfied herself? But this was the first time with another person. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pinning his hand between them as she rode out her need.

Inuyasha froze above her, feeling her insides pulse around his fingers. What had he done to her? Cautiously his hand pulled away and he stuffed the offending fingers into his mouth. Her wetness tasted much the way he always imagined them to taste… especially at her fertile times when his canine nose picked up readiness. The taste wasn't as strong as her scent, but he enjoyed it. His tongue caught every bit under his fingernails. Something nagged at the back of his mind. He had gone to far and he knew it. His mind had not been completely ready for the intimacy he just shared with her. Silently he sat up and slipped off her bed to plop down on the floor. His trapped arm wrenched behind him painfully, but he didn't care. "I'm sorry… That's not what I meant to do."

"I liked it."

Inuyasha's eyes rested on various items of furniture in the room. There was a desk and a bookshelf. The books on the bookshelves held titles he could barely understand. But he knew she could read them with ease. "How can you? I didn't give you a choice…" Inuyasha was surrounded by testaments to Kagome's life… a life without him. There were her schoolbooks on the desk. Clothes peeked out of the closet he had never seen her wear. People smiled at him from photographs on her desk. There was a great deal about Kagome he just didn't know… and it hurt to dwell on it.

"Inuyasha…"

His eyes focused on the picture of a smiling boy. The dog demon had noticed the boy before when he waited around to take Kagome back. The boy always brought presents to Kagome. Inuyasha leaned forward, causing Kagome to fall off the bed with a yelp. The dog demon reached for the picture and sat back with it. "Who is this?"

Kagome sat up behind him and looked over his shoulder to get a better look. "That's Houjou-san."

"Who is Houjou?"

"He's a boy from school."

"I've seen him before… he gives you presents…"

Kagome blushed in response.

Inuyasha turned to regard her. "Do you… Are you courting?"

Kagome shook her head and sat behind Inuyasha. Her arm was wrapped around his front to accommodate their connection. Silently she leaned against his back. "He's just some boy who has a crush on me."

Inuyasha stiffened. "And if he had been bound to you would you let him touch you like I did?"

Kagome's eyes traveled up the dog demon's cascade of black hair. "No."

His head bowed forward. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… force you."

"You didn't force me." Her head rested against his warm back, her hair mingling with his.

His labored sigh filled the room. "Defile you then… I defiled you."

"You didn't do that either. I wanted it. I wanted you to touch me."

"But not like that. That was… losing control…"

Kagome squeezed his body with her arm. "If I didn't like it I probably wouldn't have said anything… but I did." Her body readjusted behind him so her chin could rest on his shoulder. "Inuyasha… I love you."

His head turned to look at her. "I know." His voice was soft and broken by emotion.

"You… know? Then why are you so worried about…"

"I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for. I'm afraid I'll lose you if I do."

"You won't lose me. We're stuck together at least until morning."

Inuyasha snorted in response.

"We can't sleep like this. Share my bed with me, please? It would be better than the floor and our hands won't get cramped."

He nodded and awkwardly got up to follow her to the bed. Wearily he took his place beside her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha."

His response was incoherent, groggy with sleep.

"How can you fall asleep so quickly?"

"Practice…" he mumbled.

Her body curled up next to his, taking advantage of his body heat. "Someday do you want me to do to you what you did to me?"

Inuyasha woke to open one eye. "What? Touch me? You can touch me whenever you want. Don't need my permission."

Kagome bit her lip. His words had almost been a dare. Hesitantly she reached towards him, palm out and gently placed her hand against his groin. A slight gasp was his only reaction. Emboldened, she squeezed slightly.

His eyes opened and he stared at her in awe. "Don't think I was quite prepared for that."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. It felt good." His fingers fumbled with the knot for his pants until it came undone.

Her hand returned to the spot she had claimed, now only separated from him by a few layers of fabric. Inuyasha seemed intent on rectifying in that he opened his haori and kimono to her until only his fundoshi remained. Her fingers slid under the wrap, encountering heated flesh.

Inuyasha moaned slightly. His hips moved, trying to offer her more to touch. His body writhed and twitched, left him sprawled across her bed. Her hand cupped a hairy sac for a moment before finding something long and hard. Inuyasha grunted, keeping his eyes closed and his hips shamelessly pushed up against her hand.

"Inuyasha, what do I do?"

The dog demon answered by pulling off his fundoshi so he was exposed to her. "I don't care, just touch me."

Kagome complied. Her hands caressed his body, taking delight in his writhing. No matter where her hand went, his body arched up to meet her touch. Finally he lay still, panting and watching her movements with a predatory gleam in his blue-violet eyes. "What's wrong?" she whispered, touching him in places that only a few moments before made him moan and whimper.

"Nothing's wrong."

Her fingertips played lightly on his shaft. "Then what?"

His eyes were riveted to the spot she touched him. "I just realized where this was going."

"Where?"

Inuyasha sat up hastily. "Sorry, I need to do this." His own hand batted hers aside as he touched himself. His other hand cupped over the head as his body gave a spasm and froze. There were a few moments of breathless silence before he gasped for air. Mindlessly he pulled his hand to his mouth and licked at the contents.

"What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's eyes focused on her and he stopped. "I… habit… to cover my scent." His arm relaxed, revealing the fluids he caught.

Her eyes went wide. "It's a habit?"

"Yes, well… when I touch myself this usually happens. I can't have youkai sniffing me down. I have to get rid of it somehow." His hand returned to his mouth.

"How does it taste?"

Inuyasha's eyes rolled and he dipped a finger into the white, sticky fluid. His finger was offered to her and she took it, sucking lightly. His loins twitched, feeling her lips around his finger, but he stifled the sensation. The situation was messy enough as it was without more coming out.

"Bleh!" she winced.

The dog demon chuckled and finished cleaning his hand with his tongue. "I never said it tasted good."

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha froze, staring at the female he was connected to. Kagome stared back at the nearly naked youkai on her bed. "Osuwari." The dog demon collapsed against the mattress with a cry of surprise. The girl quickly covered him with blankets. "Yes?"

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and casually surveyed the room. "Oh… I see Inuyasha is sleeping, gomen. I thought I heard noises. Shall I turn off the light?"

Kagome blushed and nodded. "Yes please."

Mother gave daughter an almost knowing look, filled with amusement. "Oyasumi."

Daughter was too stunned to give much response. "Oyasumi."

The lights went out and the door closed.

"She knows," Inuyasha whispered beneath the blankets.

"Knows what?" Kagome breathed, still staring at the door.

"Knows…" the dog demon moaned, trying to push off the blankets and sit up. His hand caressed his aching back. "Knows we did something."

"Don't try and get up," the girl whispered, as she lay down beside him and gently pushed him back down. She covered them both with blankets. "I'm sorry I said the word."

"You mother would have seen more of me than she ever wished if you hadn't."

"Still… I'm sorry." Her hand fumbled at something around his neck and tugged it away. "I didn't mean to keep you for so long. I forgot it was there."

His hand touched his neck. "I forgot too. You don't say it much anymore."

Her head rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Now you are free."

"No… I'm still bound to you."

"The handcuffs can come off once you get your claws back."

"That's not what I meant."

They were silent, together in the dark, feeling the other so close.

"I'm not who I once was… that demon is gone. He would have bolted the moment you took off those beads. I'm not him."

"Then who are you?"

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body on top of his own. "I am the one who shares everything with you… my life… my soul… my body."

"Inuyasha… let's just lay here for the moment, ok?"

"Ok."

The sun peeked over the horizon, casting its rays into the small room. A dark haired man turned into a white haired demon, but no one noticed. Both he and the girl he held were fast asleep. Dawn's light was insistent. It edged its way under the demon's eyelids until he opened his eyes. With a sniffle he looked down at the one he held. A small smile crossed his lips. "I love you, Kagome."

She stirred a bit but didn't waken.

He closed his eyes again as sleep reclaimed him.


End file.
